


A Good Old Fashioned Christmas

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: McCoy brings Kirk and Spock home for a simple Christmas with his family.





	A Good Old Fashioned Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the McSpirkholidayfest based on a prompt by waywardconsultingtimelady, with a couple of lines swiped from the old Garfield Christmas special.
> 
> And this is my 100th fic posted to the archive go me!

McCoy leaned over the railing of the alcove that had been built to study and help re-populate the humpback whales. Every now and then there was a ripple in the water that he knew was Gracie with her new calf.

It was a new beginning.

It was also a reminder to McCoy that had a new beginning as well. He had been given a chance that he would never have dreamed of back when Spock collapsed behind the glass in engineering. Now after that ridiculous adventure in that rust bucket the Klingons called a ship Spock was theirs again, both body and mind. Although between the fugitive thing, and the time travel shenanigans, and the mounds of paperwork and debriefings that came along with all that they had had little time to enjoy just being together again.

That was all about to change though McCoy told himself and smiled. He had invited Jim and Spock to his mother’s for the holidays. Give them all a chance to have a nice simple quiet Christmas with his family. It would be perfect.

“Ready, Bones?”

He turned around to see Jim and Spock each with a bag on their arm. He picked up his own bag and walked over to them.

“Couldn’t be more ready.”

They made their way to the nearby transporter hub and in an instant materialized in McCoy’s mother’s home in Georgia. 

And McCoy’s jaw fell open as he saw that just beyond the entrance the place was crammed wall to wall with people.

“Oh, wonderful, Leonard, you made it. And you two must be the infamous captain and first officer of the Enterprise I’ve heard so much about. So nice to finally meet you both,” McCoy’s mother Elaine said, as she came over, took their bags and dumped them in the nearest closet.

“Ma, what is all this? You said you were planning a small simple Christmas.”

“I was, but then I thought it would be good to invite your Uncle Klein over. You know he lost Betsy last spring and I didn’t want him to be alone for the holidays. Well then we got to talking about how much of the family we never talk to anymore and I thought we not call them to see if they were free for Christmas and you can’t imagine how many of them were! Cousin Jessie and Aunt Lin, your Uncle Marcus brought his whole clan in from Mars. Isn’t it wonderful? Then of course there’s Joanna and-”

McCoy stopped her then.

“Joanna’s here?”

“Oh, yes she came with Glen of course and I think I saw Jocelyn pop by at one point.”

McCoy was barely listening to the last part, his eyes already scanning the crowd looking for his daughter.

Jim put a hand on his shoulder. He knew if there was one family member McCoy always wanted to see more of his daughter was it.

“Go see her, Bones.”

McCoy nodded absently and headed off into the crowd leaving Spock and Jim with Elaine.

“Now we can’t have you two making the rounds on empty stomachs let me show you both the small buffet I set out.”

Her idea of a small buffet was three tables worth of food all packed tightly together on the far side of the dining room.

Spock’s eyes widened at the display. “Ma’am, thank you very much for your hospitality, but-”

“Oh, don’t you worry, Mr. Spock, Len mentioned you were vegetarian so I made sure to have lots of dishes ready for you.”

Spock wasn’t able to get another word in before a decorative dish was shoved in his hands and Elaine began piling items on the plate.

“Mrs. McCoy, this is really quite unnecessary.”

“Nonsense you both must be starving from the trip here.”

Spock opened his mouth to say that the act of transporting required no large calorie loss, but Jim quickly put a hand lightly on his arm and shook his head.

So Spock remained silent until Elaine was satisfied with the portion size on his plate, and once she was she turned to Jim.

“Now what can I get for you, young man?”

Jim glanced at Spock’s heaping plate and noted that she had only touched about half the items on the tables.

Jim gulped. “Could I just have a slice of pie?”

“Of course, apple, peach, pumpkin, blueberry, cherry, or banana cream?”

***

Meanwhile at the other end the house McCoy found who he was looking, or rather she found him.

“Dad!”

She hugged him hard and he returned it equally.

“Joanna, it’s so good to see you, but why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“You know our girl, Leonard, she loves surprises and you are just full of surprises aren’t you honey?” Jocelyn asked coyly, as she came up to them.

Joanna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Mom, please.”

“Oh, relax, Joanna, I’m not going to tell him you’re pregnant. I’m going to say he should congratulate me on my upcoming status as a grandma.”

McCoy’s eyes dropped to his daughter’s midsection that she covered with her hand.

“Joanna, is she serious?”

She nodded and then smiled brightly.

“She’s right I’m gonna have a baby!”

At that announcement a great cheer went up and McCoy found himself shaking hands with everyone and their cousin. Then once he’d toasted Joanna’s health with eggnog he escaped to the enclosed porch that, thankfully, was relatively empty by comparison for a quick break from the excitement.

He didn’t stay alone for long though as Jocelyn came out too.

“Leonard.”

“Jocelyn.”

They stood there for a while in comfortable calm drinking their drinks. 

“You’ll be doing the baby shower I expect,” McCoy said.

“Of course, and yes you’re invited, and don’t worry I know to put plus two for you on the guest list.”

“Thanks.”

It was then McCoy took note of the fact that, besides Joanna, she seemed to be alone.

“Haven’t seen Clay tonight.”

“He’s away on assignment at the Pluto observatory. He’ll be back on Boxing Day.”

McCoy nodded and chuckled softly to himself. She would never have taken his being away for holidays so lightly. Maybe they should have first met each other in their 50’s when they had clearly mellowed out.

“He still makes you happy though?” he asked.

“The happiest woman in the world.”

She put her hand gently on his.

“And you? Those two you’ve spoken of Kirk and Spock, they treat you good, Len?”

“Sure do.”

They really did. For all his abrasive comments and grouching about space they still stuck around. He was so lucky.

As he stood there though it dawned on him that hadn’t said two words to them since they’d arrived. For all their support he hadn’t treated them well at all.

***

McCoy went back inside. Snaking his way through the crowds and snacking on some cheese, crackers, and a butter-tart from the buffet, and finally found his wayward lovers in the kitchen tending to some larger serving platters.

Jim smiled at him. “Hi, Bones.”

“You two don’t have to do that.”

“Spock wanted some time away from the crowds and I know fine dishware like this only gets hand washed,” Jim said, placing one of them back in the cupboard, “unless you want your great aunt to scream at you about cleaning the pattern away.”

McCoy joined them at the sink. “Isn’t quite the quiet simple Christmas we thought it would be is it?” he asked.

Jim chuckled. “Not quite.”

“I must admit. Leonard, your family is very…stimulating.”

“I’m sorry about that, Spock. I know you still have a lot of adjusting to do and I didn’t mean for this to be overwhelming.”

“It was not a complaint merely an observation. I have no regrets in being here.” 

“Yeah, but I have some regrets in just dropping you two in the middle of this and then running off.”

“We wanted you to go, Bones, how is Joanna anyway?”

“Pregnant.”

Jim nearly dropped the plate he was holding. “Well that’s…nice.”

“We’re invited to the baby shower and I promise not to run off there too and leave both of you alone.”

“You didn’t leave us alone, Bones, your mother has been a lovely host.”

“Indeed I was especially impressed by her showing off the drinking cup ornaments on her tree that she said you made in 5th grade.”

McCoy flushed red.

“Oh, hush you.”

Still he put down his cloth and pressed his fingers gently to Spock’s.

“I still feel I haven’t been a very good host to you two.”

Jim put down his work too and put his hands on McCoy’s shoulders.

“It’s not every day a whole family can get together like this.”

“I know, but I’m sorry anyway.”

Spock let his other hand press against Jim’s as his fingers curled tightly around McCoy’s.

“You are here now and the night is young I believe is the expression.”

Jim pressed his face to McCoy’s neck, then kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear.

“Besides, Bones, we have the rest of our lives to be together.”

“Is that official, Jim?”

“Well since I don’t have any rings to make it official consider it a promise.”

McCoy would and allowed both men to pull in closer to him. The party outside forgotten for a single moment as he was content to just be with them, just liked he’d wished.

The moment was broken by the kitchen door swinging open.

“Leonard, you and your boys stop worrying about the dishes and get back out here and enjoy yourselves.”

“We’ll be right there, Ma.”

“Good.”

And the door swung closed.

McCoy went to check on a large pot on the stove as the others finished up the last dish. But Jim and Spock had barely managed to set down their dash rags when the door swung open again 

“And, Leonard Horatio McCoy, don’t you dare touch that gravy!”

“Yes, Ma,” he replied, and pulled his hand back.

The moment she left though he reached over and grabbed the nearest spices off the rack. “Just because my gravy has won blue ribbons every year since 64, who I am to tell you how to make gravy, the Peach Blossom Festival gravy champion that’s who.”

Jim laughed and after letting McCoy spice up the gravy to his liking both he and Spock managed to pull him back to the party. 

The End


End file.
